


The Wonders of Using Your Brain

by elvirakitties



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Angry Harry Potter, Gen, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Smart Harry Potter, Thinking Outside the Box, Underused skills of the House-elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/pseuds/elvirakitties
Summary: Harry knows the prophecy. He isn't happy about it either. He also has a goal and he won't let Dumbledore stop him.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Voldemort, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 51
Kudos: 948





	The Wonders of Using Your Brain

Harry stormed out of Dumbledore's office. Sirius was dead because of some lame prophecy that has pitted him against Voldemort and the putz has Horcruxes. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore expected him and his two idiotic friends to go and search for them. This whole thing could have been settled as soon as the man realized Voldemort had Horcruxes but no, Dumbledore had to make it about him, the Light, and he was sick of being a symbol and weapon. No more. 

Harry headed straight for the ROR. He had some thinking to do. He thought of a nice comfortable fire and chair. He didn't need anything else to relax. He didn't need a lot to relax as he had never had a lot, to begin with. He was aware he was magically powerful enough to beat Voldemort but the man had seven decades worth of experience, a much bigger scope of spell usage, magical theory, and his Death Eaters. Harry didn't want a war, too many people had died already. He lost the only family he cared about because of Dumbledore and his insistent need for control. 

"It was time to use the ROR for more than just dreaming and scheming, Harry. Let's get busy." A voice that sounded like Sirius was inside his head. He stood up and the ROR transformed into a library. 

_________________________________________

Harry lowered the book. He wondered. Time to test the book's theory. "Dobby, Kreacher, Winky." 

The three house-elves appeared in front of him. "Master Harry Potter, sir, you be wanting us?" Dobby wasn't his hyper self as if sensing the seriousness of the situation. 

"The Headmaster and others been looking for you, you been up here a week now." Winky looked around the ROR. The elves had been supplying their master with food while he was reading. 

"Thanks for the warning. Also, thank you for taking care of me this week. I have some questions." Harry pointed to the chairs the ROR just provided. "Sit, it might take a while." 

The three elves were confused. They had never been asked to sit in front of any wizard before. They dutiful sat down. "I have a theory and I am hoping you might help me with it." 

"We try to master." Dobby looked at his fellow elves. 

"Great, I noticed you don't make a sound when appariting, you can go through any wards, basically you aren't limited like a wizard is. I am aware your magic is different than ours." 

"No, it isn't. Wizards are the ones who put limits on magic." Kreacher almost changed before their eyes. He lost the crazy anger look. He seemed taller, prouder now that they were being asked. "Magic in all things blessed by Lady Magic is free. Humans are the ones who limit all things. They limit their minds, their hearts, and their magic."

"Yes, Harry Potter, it's true." Dobby didn't look at Kreacher but it was clear that Kreacher was in charge. "Kreacher is the oldest of all the elves, he is very knowledgable." 

"Can you teach me to remove the limitations?" Harry didn't get a reply but felt something sweep over him, a bit of foreign magic. 

"Yes." Kreacher stood up. He snapped his fingers and they were outside. "You need to open yourself up to Lady Magic. We will set the ritual up, you read the book." A book appeared in front of Harry. "Read it now." 

Harry sat down on the ground as the elves disappeared into the woods. It wasn't a big book and wouldn't take him long to read. He read through it once. He went back to the first chapter. He began the exercises of his mind and magic the book suggested he use. He kept struggling as his mind would wander off on some tangent that made no sense to what he was attempting to do and had to restart a few dozen times before he was finally able to access his core with his mind. He closed his eyes and focused on his magic and started to play with the flexion of his magic. He traveled the course of his body with his magic, melding into the flow of the lava-like substance that was magic. 

He opened his eyes and it was dark out but the elves had fires going. "Excellent, you did it faster than I expected." Kreacher appeared in front of him and Harry noticed there were more house-elves as well as other creatures present. "He is ready for us to teach him." Kreacher moved to the side of Harry. "Each leader of their clan will enter the circle." Kreacher pointed to the circle that the circles surrounded. It had some runes that Harry didn't recognize on the border of the circle. "They will bless you and then give Lady Magic an offering. At the end, you must consume the offering." 

Harry's eyes widened a bit at the idea of consuming anything but he trusted the elves to keep him safe. He didn't speak as the book said he must remain silent during this ritual. Bane was the first up and Harry felt a bit of fear as he was aware of how little respect the Centaur had for wizards. "Harry Potter, you have always respected the Forbidden Forest. You have always defended those who others see below them. You have honored us by seeking help from us. Fate, Time, and even Death have not been kind to you. Lady Magic will rectify what has been removed from the wizards and you will lead the way." Bane backed up and placed some apples in the center of the circle. "Guide him well, my lady." Bane bowed.

Harry was similarly blessed by each of the creatures including the goblins who were last. "May your gold flow in the positive direction, may the wind always be upwind if you are in need, downwind if you are in danger. May you honor Lady Magic the rest of your life as you have tonight." Harry recognized Griphook. He tilted his head. "You are the only wizard who has ever seen our races and each of us as different. May you keep true to the path Lady Magic has blessed for you." Griphook back up and placed some water in the circle. 

Kreacher walked to the circle. "Each is a fruit from the gardens or forest of the creatures represented here tonight. Feast upon her delights." Harry stood up and walked to the circle. It was a lot of food but he was hungry. 

________________________________________________

Harry woke up in the ROR with Kreacher, Dobby, and Winky standing next to the bed he was in. Harry flexed his magic and he felt so alive. "Now, the problem we have to solve is Voldemort and his Horcruxes. I believe I am one so we can use the Horcrux in me to locate them." 

Kreacher tilted his head. "Yes, foreign magic in your scar. We fix after we find the rest of them." Kreacher summoned a few other elves. "In pairs, we need to locate the Horcruxes of Voldemort. It's bad magic. Master Harry is one, we use him to find the rest." 

"Very bad magic" was muttered among the elves as touched Harry's scar and disappeared. 

"Now we wait. You need food." Kreacher disappeared and reappeared. "Eat." 

Harry sat down as the ROR changed to fit his new needs. "Dumbledore and the Order?" 

"They looking for you." Dobby disappeared and reappeared with the Marauders' Map. "They have been using this to see if you still here." 

"How long did I sleep?" Harry looked around. He put his hand up to his face. "I can see and I don't have my glasses on." He stood up and realized he was taller, not as scrawny. He thought about a mirror and a mirror appeared. He didn't look like himself any longer as a whole. His hair wasn't messy, it was curly like Sirius', his face was a bit more like his mother's, and he had a bit of his father's build but a bit muscular. "Lady Magic?" 

"Aye, she fixed all the damage that was done." Winky held up a new robe. "We got you new clothes." 

"You were asleep for a month." Kreacher informed Harry. "She had a lot of damage to repair and removed a lot of binds on you." 

"Let's work on the Horcruxes before we discuss what Dumbledore did to me." 

Harry sat down. "How do we get this one out of me?"

"Goblins. They can do a purification ritual. We will also destroy the Horcruxes at the same time. We will arrange it." Kreacher looked at Dobby. Dobby nodded his acceptance of the silent order and disappeared. "Let's start getting you used to your new magic."

_____________________________________________________

Harry spent the next two days practicing using his new abilities and reading. He was enjoying the freedom of magic that Lady Magic blessed him with. He offered his thanks to her the previous night with the setting of the sun. He had been reading the different books regarding rituals and why they were needed. Kreacher appeared in the room. "We have them all. Nasty snake gave us a hard time but we need to destroy her and the Horcruxes before he realizes we took her." 

Harry didn't waste any time as they apparated directly into Gringotts' ritual room. Nagini was snapping her jaws but she was having no luck in latching on to anything. The goblins wove the wards tighter around the snake. "Her first." One of the goblins directed. 

The goblin ritual workers were ready and aimed their magic at the snarling snake. Snake parts were flying within the wards around the snake as black smoke billowed up and into a siphon above. They directed the killing curse at each object sending black smoke into the siphon above until only Harry was left. "Lord Potter, we need you to lie down here and I am going to warn you ahead of time, this will hurt." The goblin pointed to a ritual table in the middle of a runic symbol.

Harry moved to the table, laid down. "I expect it to hurt." 

"Glad it won't be a disappointment." The goblin grinned. They placed straps around Harry's arms, legs, torso, and neck.

Harry grinned. The goblins moved into place around the runic circle. They began to chant and Harry wasn't sure if they were ripping his soul out or Voldemorts. He felt as if his body was on fire. He must have passed out because he woke to a healer cleaning his face. 

"It's done, your scar is almost gone. It will be red for a few days and then disappear. You earned a lot of respect from the goblins today, Lord Potter. Never have we seen a wizard endure such pain or do so much to get rid of such evil." 

"Thank you, my lady goblin." 

"Rest now." The healer smiled. "We will finish the rest of Voldemort now. Death has come to collect." 

Harry didn't need to be told twice.

_______________________________________________________

"Albus, I am telling you he is dead. You weren't there and viewing the memory you didn't get to feel the power, the strength. The Dark Lord burned before our eyes."

"He speaks the truth, Albus. Lucius and I have never seen anything like it before. Nagini was gone and he was furious about her missing and then bolts of light started flowing into him, burning him slowly. The bolts were pure white, they slammed into him, spewing him out of his throne and onto the floor. Bellatrix burned up when she touched him as did Avery and Macnair as they rushed to his side."

"The saner ones were the ones who didn't. I have never seen so many smiling faces as they looked at his ashes. His ashes were scooped by throwing into the fireplace and we did a purification ritual on the ashes." Lucius had never been so relieved in his life. He had been fearful that the Dark Lord was going to mark his son. 

"I will never admit this again but I know it was Potter." Severus sat down as he admitted it. "The bolts were all lightening shaped and the Dark Lord screamed, no, Potter!" 

"I believe so too. He was screaming about Potter and death." 

Severus did a review of the memory in his mind. "Yes, kept saying his protection against death was gone. What protection do you think he meant?" 

Dumbledore sat up. "He said his protection against death was gone?"

"Yes, and screamed Potter before he died." Lucius and Severus exchanged a look. "You know, don't you?" Severus gave him a knowing look. "Don't make me find Potter and demand an answer." 

"I would be delighted if you could find Harry, Severus. We have been searching for him for almost two months as you are aware." Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Someone mention me?" Potter appeared in Dumbledore's office causing the man to start choking on the lemon drop. "Oh, perfect timing." Potter waited and prevented Severus and Lucius from going to Dumbledore's aid. "No, no, no. He left me to fend for myself when I was being beaten by my relatives. He left me to fend for myself against Voldemort despite knowing I was his Horcrux." Harry lifted his hair, showing the red scar. "They are destroyed. All of them." He lowered his hair. "One nut case is dead and now I am here to inform you I am finished. You will leave me alone or I will find a way to remove you from power, permanently." 

Dumbledore slammed his hands down on his desk. Harry waved his hand and the lemon drop came out of Dumbledore's mouth. "Harry? What did you do?" He looked very concerned. 

"You would be amazed at what the goblins will do when they know about such evil magic as Horcruxes. It's over, he is dead. Now leave me alone." Harry turned and faced Severus and Lucius. He eyed them up and down and his eyes traveled to their left arm. He arched a brow waiting to see if they would do anything. Severus lowered his eyes as did Lucius. Harry smirked. "Gentlemen, I believe a trip to Gringotts is in order as I have some affairs to attend to and need your advice since Dumbledore omitted to have me trained in the ways of being an heir or Lord." 

"Harry, you need to inform me what happened. I need to know." Dumbledore stood up and was going to use his wand to make sure Harry didn't leave except he didn't have a wand. 

Harry held up the Elder Ward, twirling it. "Mine now. You snooze you lose, and you lost big time." Harry grabbed Lucius and Severus' arms and apparated out of Hogwarts. He landed in Gringotts. "I bet he got a huge headache from that." Harry laughed. "So, now that I did my part, are you ready to aid me with the rest?" 

Lucius and Severus laughed. "Potter, I am not sure how or what you did but we are forever in your debt." Lucius bowed as did Severus.

"Sure." Harry rolled his eyes. "Are you in or not?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest.

Severus looked at Potter. The boy radiated power. "Lady Magic."

"Yes, Lady Magic." 

"We are in." Lucius and Severus held out their hand.


End file.
